


Through Your Eyes

by angelofthenightposts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthenightposts/pseuds/angelofthenightposts
Summary: You live in a world where no individual person has powers, but everyone gains powers when in contact with someone else.  Every pair of people has their own unique power. Today you have discovered that you have access to one of the most powerful abilities ever seen - but your partner isn’t what you expected.





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! Thank you for reading it, if you want to read more of my stories, you can find me on Tumblr via @angelofthenightposts

You opened your eyes only to find yourself lying in the grass instead of the old bed in your childhood room; it felt moist and cold against your warm skin. You sat up straight slowly, too sleepy to question where you were; looked around in the darkness while rubbing your eyes, hoping to see something. When you finally got over the sleep, you realized what was going on, and you quickly stood up, having no idea where you were or what time it was. A white long night-gown on your body, and your hair falling on your shoulders, you started running fast as the grass continued to tickle your bare feet. You had no idea where to go, but it wasn’t safe for you to be here, you could sense it.

You looked around quickly, hoping to see someone to help you. When you noticed the man standing still under the street lamp about fifty yards away, your breath hitched. He didn’t look like he noticed you and didn’t seem scared like you. Maybe he knew how to help you. When you took your first step towards him, you finally could think logically for the first time in minutes, what if he was dangerous? After all, who would stand quietly in the park under a street lamp alone in the middle of the night? You weren’t even sure if he was alive or not, he was like a mannequin, not blinking once. Afraid to get into more trouble and hoping that he didn’t see you, you turned around and walked in the fast and panicked steps. You could see another streetlight, it was brighter and hurting your eyes. As you approached it, you felt relieved, and felt like everything would end soon; a strange and warm feeling surrounding you.

When everything overwhelmed you, you couldn’t see the thick bush on your left. Your hand closed immediately on the wound, you were sure that the hot liquid flowing from your fingers to the palm of your hand was blood, you raised your head and checked to see if the man just heard you. When you couldn’t find him in his old place, your heart skipped a beat and you looked around in fear. He heard you, he knew you were here. Maybe he chose to run away instead of finding you, deep down you knew it wasn’t true. You gave yourself a few seconds to catch your breath and forced your brain to find a plan on how to get out of here. With the breath you felt on the back of your neck, you gasped. Feeling like a deer caught to the hunter, you quickly turned around, staring at the man standing right across. Even if you couldn’t see his face or body before, you knew he was the man under the lamp.

“Who are you?“ You heard the thick but calm voice nothing less you expected from someone in his size, in response you just gulped. You couldn’t move even if you were afraid of him attacking you, your body was stiff. But he surprised you and didn’t move an inch; you could see how confused he was. Instead of giving him an answer, you looked at him from head to toe and wanted to know who this guy was, wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, with bare feet. When you looked at his face carefully, you knew that you’d never seen him before, but something made you feel as if you’d known him for years. After licking his dried lips and combing his hair back, he asked, "You, how? What are you doing here?”

“Where am I?”He frowned as you asked him stutteringly, ignoring his questions. But instead of answering, he remained silent. You took a step back, never taking your gaze away from his.

“Who are you?”When the man repeated his question, he realized your attempt to get away and took a step forward. This movement caused your heart to beat like crazy; you opened your eyes wide and shook your head. The street lamp was a few steps away, it was weird, you could feel the warm sheets on your bed; it was almost over. It was a dream, and you were about to wake up, you could hear your mother calling out her name. You noticed that the other man also heard her and looked around as if to understand where it came from. Taking advantage of it, you quickly stepped back from him. He opened his eyes wide in fear and you noticed the baby blue eyes glowing in the light. "Wait! Please don’t go." 

When you heard your mother’s voice more clearly, you saw a bright, warm light around you, sucking you in and he watched in surprise. As the light snaked around you, you watched the man step forward to capture your body and everything went black.

“Y/N, honey.” Your eyes shot open, you saw your mother standing next to your bed, and a great feeling of relief washed over your body. “It’s just a nightmare, baby, are you okay?”

“Yes… Yes, I am.” You had no idea whether you were trying to convince your mother or yourself while nodding a few times. It was a dream but everything was very realistic; you always had such strange and realistic dreams before, but this, this one was very different.“I’m fine, mom. Is it time to go to the airport?”

“Yes, it is almost 3 am, baby.“ Your mother sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at you, sensing something was wrong. When she wanted to do what she knew best, you quickly pulled your hand away and shook your head.

"No need, mom. I’ll change and go downstairs.” You watched your mother until she nodded and left you alone in the room. After turning on the night light next to you, your fingertips moved on your leg, you grimaced and looked down. When you saw a long and fresh scratch on your leg just like in your dream, you held your breath in fear. How could it happen? When you noticed a few drops of blood dried onto the sheet, you shut your eyes in distress, resting your head against the bedrail. This city brought you nightmares along with other troubles, and you got up from the bed knowing that you would get out of here in a few hours.

“I wish you didn’t have to go so soon.“ Your mother told before she hugged you one more time, she hated to say goodbye to her angel. “If it wasn’t for your sister’s wedding, you would never have come to visit us. And now you’re going back, you could at least stay a few more days. We haven’t even been able to sit and talk because of the wedding.”

“Come on, mom, I’ve been with you for a week. You know I have a job and a life waiting for me. And how many times do I have to invite you over? Since my father is retired, nothing’s stopping you to fly and visit me.” Your mother ignored your words and kept talking about hydration, eating properly and having enough sleep. You glanced at your father, asking him to help you. You could see that he wasn’t happy to have to say goodbye to you either, not just as clear as your mother.

“Honey, our daughter is twenty-nine years old. I’m sure she knows how to survive.“ As he tried his luck to save you from her, he winked at you. He pulled you back and wrapped his arm around her waist; you instantly noticed how she put aside her anxiety.

“Oh David, do you have to use your power right away? I want to say goodbye to my daughter.” Although your mother tried to get angry at your father, you knew she couldn’t get out of his control; a relaxed, happy smile appeared on her face. You could feel the warm feeling that coming out from your father embraced you; all your worries about the flight, your broken heart because of the goodbye, he made you forget all. When you murmured a silent thank you, your father nodded in return and opened his arms, indicating that it was his turn to hug.

“Goodbye, dad.“ You enjoyed the arms wrapped around your body as you leaned your head on his chest; it always felt safe, strong.

"Princess, take care of you for us, okay? I don’t want my daughter to get sick. You know how much we love you, right?” A smile appeared on your lips after you nodded to your father.

Your parents were always like this; one chose to live her emotions strong and exaggerated, while the other was more calm and mature. That’s why they were perfect for each other, and God rewarded them with a special talent. Your father released you after leaving a kiss on your temple. You cleared your throat as you tried to avoid tears trying to surface. With a bitter smile, you took your suitcase and waved at them for the last time, then walked to the entrance. Goodbyes always sucked and you hated them.

######

It was a quiet Sunday and a week after you flew back from your hometown, as soon as you set foot in the city, all the responsibilities you had forgotten for a while came back as well. And you spent the whole week trying to keep up with your work, social life. Today was the only day for you to relax, to leave the fatigue and stress of the week behind. You woke up more than a few hours ago but chose to stay in bed. You turned on the TV to watch a few TV shows you missed while you were gone and filled your stomach with a cold pizza. When a big furry thing passed through the bedroom door, you turned your gaze from the screen. You stared at your cat, which would never leave you alone, but today she preferred to stay away from you. No matter how much you called her, she never approached you, ignored all your efforts to pet her. Thinking that you would never understand cats, you gave up, focused back at the brunette actress on the screen. When a sharp headache almost caused you to scream, you grimaced, shutting your eyes against the intolerable pain. After you noticed your hands trembling, you sat up and it increased the severity of the headache a hundred times more. You decided to go to the kitchen in the hope of finding a painkiller while massaging your forehead with your fingers. As soon as you stood up, you lost your balance, and the ground began to slide under your feet. Whatever the problem, it was more than a simple headache. You wanted to call an ambulance, afraid of a brain haemorrhage. You remembered leaving your phone in the living room for a charge last night; you walked down the hallway, clenching your teeth.

“Everything is fine, Lola, it’s just a headache.“ You just kept walking down the hallway, which seemed to never end, and quickly pulled the drawer after entering the kitchen. When you gulped down one pain killer with cold water, you leaned your tired body against the kitchen counter and prayed for it to work as soon as possible.

A warm and bright light tried to suck you in just like in your previous nightmare; you tried to hold on the counter with fear. Something wasn’t right, you were about to faint. The front of your shirt was soaked by cold sweat and there was an itch in your brain, you tried to resist the desire to pull your hair one by one and suddenly something snapped in you. Your gaze dulled for a moment and the whole body stiffened as if time was moving slower than usual.

“Hey.” When you heard the voice, your fingers holding the glass tightly loosened and it broke into pieces under your feet. You feared that there was someone inside the house, stared around, but you knew you were alone, except for the cat watching you. This time the sound was heard more clearly than before, and you could feel the anxiety and surprise in it. “It can’t be real, no, no.” 

You found the person you thought you’d never find, and the truth was you didn’t try to look for him. You had no idea who he was, you only met him once in your dream, it was crazy, yeah. But the universe had already decided that you two would be a perfect pair together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should make it into a series, guys. Help me figure out, every comment matters a lot.


End file.
